To Heal A Broken Heart
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: What will it take to heal all of the cracks in Hinata's heart? Will she ever feel complete again?


**Another ItaHina one shot! One I started quite a while ago and finally figured out how to finish! Enjoy!**

**Summary: What will it take to heal all of the cracks in Hinata's heart? Will she ever feel complete again?**

**Rating: T for language...and stuff. I don't really remember everything meriting a T-rating.**

**Characters: Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata, among others**

**Warnings: AU, high school. Age warping. Deal with it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Nor do I own any mentioned movies.**

**EDIT – 3.5.11 – Cleaning up my fics, fixing errors...all that jazz :D**

"Hinata!"

Bang, bang, bang.

"Hinata, open this door NOW!"

Silence.

"What do you think happened?"

"Not sure…maybe we should just leave her alone for a while…"

"But Sakura -"

"Something's really upset her, Ino…maybe she just needs some alone time. She'll tell us when she's ready."

Receding footsteps, and then silence.

Broken sobs escape a raw and torn throat. Hyuuga Hinata stands behind the bathroom door, one hand on the lock, the other on the handle. Tears coat her pale face, lavender eyes bloodshot and hollow. Releasing her grip, she turns and slowly slides down the oak door to the off-color linoleum floor. She quietly whimpers, letting her sadness seep from her aura.

He has broken her heart.

She was walking down the hallway to her math class when she spotted a flash of orange down the hallway to her left. Risking a glance, she spotted her favorite knucklehead lip-locked and tongue-tied with a redhead from her pottery class. Blanching white, she stumbled past her geometry class to the rarely-used girl lavatory in the senior hallway just around another corner. It took Sakura and Ino about twenty minutes to find her, but even the voices of her best friends couldn't draw her out or slow her tears.

_Naruto…_

She knew this would happen. For years she trailed behind him, staring around corners and watching from shadows. Her heart thought that maybe, if she wished hard enough, a miracle would bless her and he would magically fall in love with her.

But that only works in fairy tales. In the real world, if you don't act, he _will_ pass you by.

And it seems that that time has finally arrived. Naruto couldn't hold back his hormones any longer, and Hinata just wasn't there. As much as she hates to admit it, she knows that it's true.

The hum of the building makes white noise in her ears. Her breathing has slowed a little as she takes the time to think. _Who was I kidding…I'm such a fool… _Hugging her knees to her chest, she bites her lip and draws blood. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

Out in the hall, the final bell rings and signals to the student body that they are free to go. Heaving a sigh, she realizes that she can't hide here anymore; her father will be angry if she's late home. Standing with a small grunt, she walks to the sink and gazes at her reflection. She looks like hell. Sleeves of her jacket smudge against her cheek to dry her tears. Turning on the tap, she washes her face with cold water, drying off with a paper towel.

Sighing, she makes her way back to the door. The latch clicks beneath her fingers, and the door swings open at her touch.

But before she can step through, the wood makes contact with something very solid. Gasping, she hears someone stumble back and hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh! A-are you okay?" Running around the door, she freezes when she sees her accidental victim.

Uchiha Itachi is rubbing his forehead, teeth bared in a painful grimace as he sits upon the floor. Papers litter the floor around him, obviously dropped once the door won the battle with his face. After a moment, he looks up at her, clearly attempting to hide his discomfort for her sake. "I'm okay…I think…"

"I am SO s-sorry!" Kneeling at the boy's side, Hinata gently puts a hand to his shoulder. Her fingers tremble at the touch, but she knows she has to do _something_… "I should have opened the d-door slower…I w-wasn't thinking…"

"That's okay, Hinata. It was an accident." His smooth tone dampens her embarrassment slightly, and the blush that conquered her face slowly recedes.

Standing, the young Hyuuga helps the older student do the same, pulling him to his feet. He gracefully stands, thanking her for the help. "I'm just sorry it h-happened at all…"

"Quite all right," he assures her again. Having retrieved all of his papers, he looks her in the eyes. Elegantly-shaped eyebrows draw together over his bottomless black eyes. "Have you been crying, Hinata? Your eyes are very red."

The blush returns as Hinata recalls the reason for her bathroom escapade. "Oh, it's n-nothing, Itachi…I'm okay."

The raven perks one eyebrow. "Whenever a teenage girl emerges from a high school bathroom with reddened eyes, it usually means something unfavorable has happened."

This makes the girl chuckle lightly. "Yes, you have a p-point. But it's just a bit of drama…nothing life-threatening."

Itachi gives her a long look, studying the girl. "Perhaps…is there someone you can talk to about this?"

"Yeah, um…I guess I'll go tell Sakura about it…" Averting her gaze from the Uchiha, she murmurs, "Again, my apologies…I must be going…my father will be wondering where I am. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Hinata. Take care." With that, the boy continues down the senior hallway. Before he turns a corner, Hinata sees him give his forehead a tentative rub.

_Oh gosh…now I've really done it…knocking over Uchiha Itachi with a girl's bathroom door. This day can't get any worse…_ Walking dejectedly to her locker, she retrieves her bag and heads toward the door. Once she steps out from the eve of the school, she feels rain falling on her head. _Great…just great._ Her sneakers squish in the puddles on the sidewalk, her head too full to care. But when a small black car pulls up next to her, she turns her sopping-wet head to see Itachi roll down his car window.

"Need a ride?"

Blinking, she walks up to the door to the small vehicle. "W-won't I get the seat wet?"

"It will dry." He gestures for her to get in.

After a moment's hesitation, the young Hyuuga pulls open the door and climbs inside, trying to make herself as small as possible. "Th-thank you…"

"Of course." Glancing in his rearview mirror, the Uchiha slowly pulls away from the curb and into traffic.

The quiet hum of the car fills the silence between the two, Hinata's mind too busy thinking to care. She'll have to call Sakura after a while. Grimacing, she realizes that her father will grill her for arriving in a strange car; how could she explain? "Oh, this boy I smacked in the face with a door gave me a ride home. Who? Oh, Uchiha Itachi, the son of your biggest business rival, that's all."

She was SO dead.

Flipping a u-turn, Itachi pulls smoothly to the curb before her large house. "Here we are."

"Thank you…and again, I'm sorry about -"

"Don't worry yourself Hinata…I'm not going to die." A small, rare smile lights up Itachi's face. "Just get inside before your father gets angry."

"Yeah…" Smiling in return, the Hyuuga steps out into the rain, watching the car pull away. Now to get inside.

"Hello Father!" she calls once inside the door. Luckily she finds him in the kitchen, unaware that she was brought home in a car.

"Hello Hinata. How was your day?"

_Oh, I just found out that the crush of my dreams has no idea I exist!_ "F-fine. I'll be working on my homework if you need me…"

"Very well. Dinner will be at six."

"Yes Father."

The familiar lilac walls of her bedroom greet her, a comforting bit of something that never changes. Dropping her bag by the door, she falls face-first onto her bed. Breathing in the scent of fresh-laundered sheets, she sighs dejectedly. _Sakura has dance until five…Ino is probably off with Shikamaru somewhere…_ Rolling over, she stares at the ceiling. _I don't really have any homework…_

A small, purple squishy pillow invites her embrace, and she cradles it in her arms tightly. It catches a few of her tears, staining it a darker shade. Determined not to think of Naruto, she instead lets her mind wander to Itachi.

_It's been so long since we've talked to each other…it seems so strange._

Before Hiashi announced his rivalry with the Uchiha a few years back, the two families had been close. Hanabi had bonded with Sasuke, and Hinata had been left with the older Uchiha brother. They'd gotten along fine, and Itachi let her tag along with him everywhere since her shyness often left her friendless otherwise. He'd been very gentle with her; then again, he'd been a gentle soul all around. He loved Sasuke very much, and even let his protective older brother attitude be expanded to her and Hanabi. But it had been clear that Itachi preferred the elder Hyuuga's company over her sister's; she was tolerated more with him than the tomboyish younger sibling.

But then her father had unexpectedly called off the business deal – not to mention the friendships – with the Uchiha. Hinata had been heartbroken; Itachi was her best friend, and suddenly she was not allowed to see him. Being three years his junior, she hadn't seen him again in school until this year where she was a freshman, and he a senior. But it seemed as though their friendship had not survived the rift, as he had not spoken to her until today.

_And I had to start things off with a bang: right to his face…_ Burying her head into her squishy pillow, she screams until her lungs burn.

"Hinata?"

Lifting her eyes, Hinata meets the identical pair in her sister's face. "Hello Hanabi…"

"You okay?" Sitting on the bed next to her older sister, Hanabi puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I heard you through the door when I walked by…did something happen today?"

Sighing, Hinata ponders the possibility of telling her sister everything. They haven't been too close after losing the Uchiha – they each miss their respective friends too much, and the atmosphere at home has only stressed their relationship more. "I had a b-bad day…"

"Well that much is obvious," her sister, blunt as always, replies. "Tell me about it."

With a groan, Hinata releases the pillow and turns to her sister. "I caught Naruto with another girl today…"

"Oh no…" Despite their distance, Hanabi still knows about the knucklehead and her sister's fondness of him. Embracing her sister, the younger Hyuuga adds, "Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry…"

To her own surprise, Hinata finds no tears. "Thanks…I think I kind of s-saw this coming…I mean, I was f-foolish to think that anything would ever happen…"

"It still hurts though," Hanabi says wisely.

"Yeah…" Hinata bites her lip. "Also…well, I hit Itachi in the face with a door today."

Her sister's eyes go wide. For a moment, her jaw hangs comically in midair before being pulled up into a smile as she laughs heartily. "Y-you w-w-what?" she gasps, wiping her eyes.

"Well, I was in the b-bathroom crying, and when I came out, I accidentally…hit him in the face with the door. I didn't mean to, he just was in the w-way…" A small chuckle escapes her. "He didn't seem t-too mad…he even gave me a ride home so I didn't have to walk in the rain."

"He did?" Hanabi cocks her head. "But…he hasn't talked to you since…"

"Yeah, I know. It was r-really weird. But not…well, not too bad. I think he wanted to t-talk, but neither of us said anything."

"Hm…"

"Thanks, Hanabi."

The girl looks at her sister, confused. "Huh?"

"For l-listening."

Enlightened, Hanabi smiles brightly. "No problem. I miss talking to you like this…"

"M-me too. We'll make it more of a habit."

"Well, not _this_ kind of talking." Hanabi waves her hand through the air. "We'll talk about happy stuff."

Giggling, Hinata agrees.

"Hinata! Hanabi! Dinner!"

Both sisters glance at the door. "Well, I guess that's our cue," Hanabi says, grinning. "I'm hungry!"

"Me too."

Dinner is a quiet affair, as it usually is. Hiashi makes his usual inquiries about both girls' days, and they both give routine answers. Neither of them talk about what they discussed earlier, knowing that either bit of news would aggravate their father. He still believes Hinata too young to date – let alone Naruto – and Uchiha is a name forbidden in their home. Picking at her food, Hinata can't help but let her mind wander back to the raven-headed boy. _I wonder why he doesn't talk to me anymore…then again, I guess I really don't go out of my way to do so either… _

The rest of the evening passes quietly, finding Hinata in her room reading. It isn't until eight o'clock, when Sakura calls, that she remembers her want to call the pink-haired girl after dinner.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Hinata, this is Sakura."

"Oh! Hi! How was dance today?"

"Fine. Listen, I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Sighing lightly away from the phone's receiver, Hinata answers, "I'm f-fine, Sakura. Just a bit of d-drama."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing too big…really, I'm not even upset about it anymore…at least, not as badly as I was earlier – I'll be fine."

The girl hears her friend sigh heavily, exasperated at the lack of details. "Well, okay…as long as you're okay. Listen, since it's Friday tomorrow and Ino has the day off from work, we were wondering if you wanted to go shopping at the mall for a while! Ino's dragging Shikamaru along, and I might ask Sai to go. Maybe you could ask Naruto!"

Hinata's heart falls slightly. "No, that's okay – I'll just go by myself."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay…well, we'll be gone all afternoon, and then be spending the night at Ino's. Make sure it's okay with your dad, and tell us in the morning before homeroom, okay?"

"I will."

Sakura's line disconnects, and Hinata gently sets the cordless phone on the bed next to her where she'd sat to take the call. She can't tell Sakura, not now. Though she might have a bit of control over her sadness now, the subject is still touchy. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Hinata replaces the phone on its cradle and stares at the wall.

_Do I want to go shopping tomorrow?_ Hinata loves clothes, and usually is more than happy to acquire more, but something in her heart is hesitant. Something is tugging at the back of her mind, a need for something.

She wants to talk to Itachi.

She'd been in fourth grade when the families parted ways, and Itachi just entering junior high in seventh. They hadn't spoken except for polite exchanges of manners since then until today, and the crack in the ice has left her wanting more. The urge to talk with him like she used to is strong, and she has to struggle to keep from picking up the phone. She may have her own land line, but that doesn't rule out the possibility of her overprotective father tapping the phone. A call for homework assignments left at school to a boy in her science class resulted in a thorough questioning when she emerged from her room later that day. Her father hadn't even been home at the time! Ever since then, she was very careful about who she called and what she said, paranoid. Hiashi is a radical man, and still intimidates her quite a bit.

Instead, she opts for a bit of web surfing before crawling into bed at nine.

.oOo.

"Um, Father…can I ask you something?" Hinata, seated at the breakfast table, pokes her fingers together nervously.

"Go ahead."

"Can I go to the mall with I-Ino and Sakura, and then stay the n-night at Ino's?"

Hiashi looks over the morning paper at his eldest daughter. "I suppose. Do you have any projects to do this weekend?"

"N-no, sir."

"Very well. You may go."

Heaving a mental sigh of relief, Hinata excuses herself from her seat and waves goodbye. "See you tomorrow then, Father!"

"Have a good day, Hinata."

The skies are clear today, and the walk to school is pleasant for the girl. Even the thought of seeing Naruto can't seem to dampen her spirits too much. At her locker she finds her friends, giving them the positive on her permission to go.

"Great!" Ino says, clapping her hands together. "It's been too long since we've all hung out! With me working, Sakura dancing, and Miss Honor Student busy with homework, I thought we'd never see the day!"

"It's not _that_ bad, I-Ino…" Hinata counters, smiling.

"It's only been about three weeks," her pink-haired friend adds, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, that's a long time for three best friends to go without really hanging out!" the blonde whines, pouting lightly. But the pout is quickly replaced by a surprised look. Eyes wide, Ino hoarsely whispers, "Guys! Look who's coming up the freshmen hallway!"

Both Hinata and Sakura turn to observe, and the former squeaks lightly when she locks eyes with Itachi. Blushing, she turns back to the blonde, muttering, "Ino, don't make such a f-fuss…"

"Eh?" Ino asks, cocking her head. "What's up, Hinata?" Squinting, she murmurs, "Are you…blushing?"

"Good morning Sakura, Ino, Hinata," Itachi offers, stopping next to the group in a relaxed pose. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Sakura replies, waving a hand dismissively. "Just discussing after-school plans before homeroom!"

Itachi nods, eyes sliding over to Hinata, who refuses to look back. "I see. Well, have fun." Without another word, the raven leaves the group as he found them, apparently unaware of the affects of his presence.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Ino demands, hands on her hips and eyes on Hinata. "Itachi _never_ talks to freshmen, unless it's Sasuke. Is he talking to you again? What happened? _Why are you blushing_?"

"Ino, calm down," Sakura deadpans. Gently, she adds, "Hinata, is something up?"

"W-well," the shy girl begins, poking her fingers again. "It's k-kind of a long story…"

"Ah, we've got time!" Ino assures, leaning in. "Spill!"

So, the Hyuuga recounts her "incident" with the Uchiha from yesterday, avoiding her friends' eyes.

"Wow…that's…different," Sakura offers. "I wonder what's gotten into him all of a sudden."

"Well that's good he's at least _noticing _you again!" Ino cheers, smiling. "Though you seem a little _embarrassed_, Hinata. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Ino, knock it off!" Sakura mutters. "How would you react when someone who was your best friend, then so distant, suddenly starts talking to you again! I'm sure it's a weird situation for her." Glancing at Hinata, she adds, "Look, we're gonna be late for homeroom. Let's just get through the day, and meet back here for shopping."

This distracts the blonde long enough for Hinata to catch her breath. Walking behind her friends, she can't help but think, _They just don't get it…_

The day passes without interruption, often finding Hinata daydreaming. Lunch is uneventful, unless you count a freshmen getting trashcanned by a group of seniors, but that seems to be normal enough. The afternoon crawls by, the clock ticking as though taunting the students with just how many seconds are left. By the time the final bell rings, Hinata finds herself more than eager to get to the mall.

"So, are we heading downtown, or to the mall on the west side of town?" Ino asks, shutting her locker and putting her hands on her hips.

"I vote downtown," Sakura replies. "We can walk that way, and not have to pay the bus fare."

"That sounds f-fine," Hinata adds.

"Okay then," Ino says, tapping her chin with a slender finger. "Is Sai coming, Sakura?"

"No, he said he has some painting class today," the pinkette replies with a pout. "What about Shikamaru?"

"Naw, he thought it was too troublesome to go, so he opted out to go hang with Chouji or something. Hinata, are you bringing anyone?"

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Alrighty then! Anyway, let's go!" Ino leads the way to the main entrance, swinging her purse and hips simultaneously. Sakura laughs, jogging to catch up and take her left. Sighing, Hinata does the same, taking the blonde's right.

The sidewalk falls before them, each of them laughing and talking. Content, Hinata lets her eyes take in the city she's known all her life. They pass other teens from their school also enjoying the beginning of the weekend, waving to a few they know. They enter shop after shop, comparing outfits and finding bargains until Sakura announces that dinner is a must.

"So, Hinata..." Ino starts, swirling her cup while giving the girl a coy look. "What is up with you and Itachi? I can't believe that you smacking him with a door could bring about such a dramatic change in your attitude towards him!"

"Ino, please," Sakura tries to cut in, but Hinata interjects.

"It's fine, Sakura. Itachi and I were good friends a few years back because our families had a big business deal together. But then, when I was in f-fourth grade, my father called the deal off, and we've just...d-drifted apart. It's just...strange that all of a sudden, when he's so close to leaving high school, we're interacting again. I'm n-not entirely sure how to act around him anymore."

"Oh, okay..." Ino replies. "I didn't know about that..."

"It's just...we used to be so close, b-best friends...and it was cut off so suddenly, I'm not sure if I should try to be friendly like before, or keep my d-distance."

"Maybe you should wait for Itachi to make the first move," Sakura suggests. "If he wants to be friends again, then go for it. If not, maybe you should stay back."

Something strikes a cord in Hinata's heart. _In the real world, if you don't act, he _will_ pass you by..._

_If I don't say something...I might lose him again..._ Suddenly Hinata knows what she has to do. "Maybe..."

The rest of the shopping spree goes smoothly, Hinata lost in her new thoughts. By the time the three reach Ino's house, she has a plan. _Tomorrow..._

"So, which movie do we want?" Ino asks, dressed in her pajamas: baby blue sweats that just barely hang onto her hips and a white tank top with blue fluffy bunny slippers, her hair loose from its usual ponytail. "Thirteen Going On Thirty, or How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days?"

"I like Thirteen Going On Thirty!" Sakura cheers. Her outfit consists of hot pink booty shorts and matching tank top, feet bare and hair loose.

"E-either one, I don't mind," Hinata murmurs, dressed in her own lilac sweats and tee shirt, simple purple socks on her feet, her hair down around her shoulders.

"Okay, we'll go with Thirteen," the blonde announces, putting the DVD into the player and settling back on the couch between her two friends. "My mom's gonna bring some popcorn and cookies in later!"

Hinata loves going to Ino's house. It's simple, unlike her own. Not huge and expensive, just normal, with messes and oddities and little things wrong that make it more real than her own abode. There isn't strict etiquette to follow, no pressuring fathers around – just Ino and her mother, one of the nicest people Hinata knows. The woman is blessed with the cooking skills of a master, and has a strong maternal instinct and motherly features to make her the perfect parental unit to cry to, or just talk to in general. There are many things Hinata herself has spilled to the blonde woman that she would never dream to tell her father.

"I love your mom, Ino," Sakura mutters. "I wish my mom would make awesome food. She just goes on business trips all the time and leaves me to fend for myself. And don't get me started on my dad."

"Yeah, you're dad's a jerk," Ino confirms. "I can't believe he just up and left you guys. I'm surprised your mom didn't tear him a new one."

"She didn't think she needed to," Sakura reminds her blonde friend for the millionth time. "She's got a job and decent money...he's in a small apartment moving from job to job and girlfriend to girlfriend. But still...I want my mom to bake cookies and be home..."

Hinata stays quiet, being uncomfortable with the notion of mothers. She herself can't remember her own – she died giving birth to Hanabi when Hinata was only two. Even as much complaining as her friends do about their mothers, Hinata can't help but wish she had one, any one.

"I know, Sakura...but that's why you're my friend – to mooch home-baked goods and Mommy time!" Ino laughs, nudging her pink-haired friend.

By the time all the snacks have been consumed and the movie over, Hinata is fighting sleep. But Ino insists on talking half the night away, cuddling up with her best friends and a mountain of pillows on her big bed.

"So that's why Shikamaru smokes," Ino finishes, discussing the death of one of their teachers that her boyfriend had been especially close to. "It really bothered him, you know? I'd really like for him to quit, but...I don't want to ask something too much of him."

"Ugh, I don't think I could stand it if Sai smoked," Sakura says with a face. "I hate the smell."

"Me too. But I figure he'll quit once he gets over it...or at least starts feeling better about it. Maybe if it takes too long I'll ask him to. But I don't think it'll be the thing that breaks us. I'll tolerate it if he really can't stop." Ino blushes lightly. "I really like him...we've been friends for so long, and then it just kind of happened..."

"Same with Sai," Sakura adds. "He was against it at first, but eventually he changed his mind."

"Maybe you can start dating Itachi!" Ino says suddenly, looking at Hinata. "That would be so cool!"

Hinata lets a crimson blush take over her face. "I don't know, Ino...it would be so awkward after all this time...b-besides, I've never dated and Father would be furious..."

"Oh, poo on your dad! He needs to figure out that you're not a little kid anymore!" Ino counters, pouting. "Honestly! My mom said I could date whenever I wanted!"

"But it's good to have _some_ structure, Ino," Sakura interjects. "My mom said once I was in junior high I could date...but Sai and I didn't get together until this summer."

"I think I'll just get things f-figured out between us first," Hinata says tiredly. "And for now, I just want to get some sleep."

"Okay sleepy head," Ino laughs, settling back down into her bed. "We'll get some shuteye...and maybe Mom will make some pancakes in the morning!"

"Mm, sounds good!" Sakura cheers.

"Night everyone!"

"Night Ino, night Hinata.

"G-goodnight, you guys."

.oOo.

"Remind me to never stay up until three texting Shikamaru ever. Again," Ino moans sleepily the next morning as she drags herself to the table.

"Will do!" Sakura replies, already very awake and piling pancakes onto her plate.

Hinata does so a bit more delicately, taking one pancake at a time.

"So, I talked to him about the smoking," Ino starts, picking at a pancake. "He says he knows it's bad, but he isn't sure he can stop..."

"Well," Sakura says, mouth full, "If you tell him it's important to you, maybe he'll take it more seriously."

"I did, and he said he'd think about it."

"Good."

"Hinata, dear, do you want more raspberry syrup?" Ino's mom asks, offering the bottle.

"N-no thank you, I'm fine."

"Okay then. Goodness Sakura, slow down! There's more than enough here to go around!"

"Sorry Mrs. Yamanaka," the pinkette replies. "It's just so good!"

"Well, thank you dear. How about I run you and Hinata home after you get packed up? I need to make a quick run to the store, so it'd be no trouble!"

The thought of going home makes Hinata blanch slightly.

"That'd be great!"

"You know, Sakura," Ino drawls, "If you didn't do dance, I'd think you're a lazy bum..."

"Aw come on, Ino! It's so far to my house...and it's Saturday!"

After breakfast, Hinata stuffs her things into her backpack, head heavy with thoughts. _I'm going to get to the bottom of this...today..._

"You okay, Hinata?" Sakura asks, packing away her own things across the room. "You've been awfully quiet today."

"Oh, yes! I'm just tired...I had some trouble sleeping last night."

"Was it about Naruto?" the pinkette asks in concern. "I know you were really upset about it..."

"No, that's not it...I guess it's just Itachi..." Hinata stuffs her shirt from the previous day into her bag. "But there isn't much I can do about it today, so I'm n-not going to think about it too much. I'll be fine, really."

"Okay," Sakura replies, not soundly entirely convinced. "Well, if you need me, call me. I'll be home all day today."

"I will. Thanks, Sakura."

Piling into Mrs. Yamanaka's van, Sakura and Hinata wave goodbye to their friend. "See you Monday!"

"Definitely!" the blonde replies, waving the pair off.

Sakura is dropped off first, leaving a few minutes of silence in the van before Mrs. Yamanaka pulls up to Hinata's house. "Have a good day, dear!" she calls before pulling away.

"Thanks!" Hinata calls back, muttering, "I'll need it," once the van disappears. Turning to face her house, she takes a deep breath. _Today...today this ends. _Shifting her backpack strap on her shoulder, Hinata walks up the path to her house. For too long she's accepted her father's animosity of the Uchiha. For too long she's let her father dictate her friends and her life. Today she learns the truth: why Hyuuga Hiashi so abruptly cut off his – and his daughters' – ties with the Uchiha family.

Her bag is dropped in her bedroom before she continues to her father's study where he can be found most hours when he is at home rather than at work. Even on the weekend he slaves away, hardly ever seeing his daughters face to face with the exception of meals. Despite her pounding heart Hinata grabs the door handle, suddenly remembering doing the same days ago in the girls' bathroom, the same uncertainty and heavy heart plaguing her, though for different reasons. Now instead she fears her father's reaction to her questions after keeping her silence for so many years. But after having her heart broken not once, not twice, but now three times – the loss of her mother, the loss of her best friend, and then the loss of her heart's obsession (who turned out to be nothing but a replacement for the one who had first had her heart) – she has gotten stronger. After all the years of being belittled by her father, she has gotten stronger. He may not see it, and she has only recently become aware of it, but the fact remains that she's grown.

"Father?"

Hiashi has his back to her, seated at his desk writing on a document. "Yes?"

Quietly Hinata closes the door behind her. "I was wondering...if I could ask you something."

With a small sigh Hiashi puts his pen down, realizing he won't be able to continue while his daughter insists on bothering him. "What is it, Hinata?"

The girl watches as her father spins his chair to look at her. "Um..." Suddenly she doesn't know what to say, or how to say it. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"Hinata, if you can't find the words, leave me be – I have a lot of work to do." Easily irritated, Hiashi moves to turn back around.

"Why?"

This causes him to pause.

"Why did you do it?"

"Hinata, I have no idea -"

"Why did you split us up? After being their friends for so long, why did you betray the Uchiha? They were our friends!"

"That," her father fumes, "Is a personal matter between Fugaku and I."

"Then why did you allow it to affect the rest of us?" Feeling brave as words spill from her mouth, Hinata leans forward as the momentum carries her on. "Didn't you see that Hanabi and I were happy? Itachi and Sasuke were our best friends, and then because of you we lost them! Forbidden to see them or even speak of them! Do you have any idea how hard that was for both of us? Hanabi misses Sasuke so much – they would play for hours when our families got together. And Itachi...he was so kind to us, to me...he's the one person who has ever understood me and told me I could do anything. He believes in me, and wants what's best for me. He would never give up on me, but he respected your wishes and kept his distance. But now I'm talking to him again, and I want to keep it that way. I want to rebuild the bridge between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. I want to see my friends again. Why are you so adamant about keeping us apart?"

Hiashi has bowed his head, his eyes hidden in shadow. "Hinata...for years you have known that your mother died giving birth to your sister. You know how much she meant to me, to all of us...but I have not told you the whole story.

"Your mother was...very sick. We feared that she would not live long enough to have Hanabi. We did everything in our power to save them both, but...in the end, only your sister left the hospital.

"I am a very selfish man, Hinata...I have done what few people find to be right. Your mother...she is not dead."

All the blood in Hinata's veins freezes. _What?_

"Once Hanabi was born, your mother slipped into a coma. The doctors feared she would never wake up again. I didn't want to lose her. I...I told them to keep her on life support. Machines and tubes keep her alive, even though she sleeps endlessly. One day, Fugaku found out my secret...that I was keeping your mother from dying. He was angry, telling me that keeping her alive was not mercy, but cruelty. I in turn became enraged, telling him that it was my decision, my problem! And he then told me that he wanted nothing to do with me...and I agreed. I was so angry I cut all our ties, including the friendships between you, your sister, and Fugaku's sons. I saw how devastated you were, but...my stubbornness and pride would not allow me to admit that I was wrong.

"Over the years I've gone back and forth on what to do with your mother. Every time I decide to let her go, I see her in her hospital bed, and I...I don't want to let her go! She is the love of my life...I don't know what I would do without her..."

"Father..." Hinata lets tears streak down her face. "Fugaku...he's right. Mother wouldn't want to be stuck like this! She'd want you to let her go..."

Hiashi buries his face in his hands. "I know...but I just..."

For the first time in years, Hinata approaches her father and puts a hand on his shoulder. When he raises his gaze to her she smiles at him. "Mother would want you to be strong. And...she wouldn't want you to be so angry with the Uchiha. She'd want you to forgive him...and forgive yourself."

Heaving a shaky breath, Hiashi nods. "You're right, Hinata...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you or your sister, I just..."

"It's okay...Father. We'll make this right. All of it." Reaching forward, she pulls her father into a hug, feeling him stiffen, then relax. "It's okay..."

.oOo.

"Where is she? She has no reason not to be here!"

"Ino, calm down...I'm sure she has a perfect explanation for missing school today. Maybe she got sick over the weekend, or -"

"Excuse me."

Ino and Sakura glance away from each other to see none other than Uchiha Itachi looking at them both. "Uh..." They both falter, not knowing what to say to the handsome upperclassman.

"Have either of you seen Hinata? I know she frequently travels in your company."

"No, actually," Sakura replies when Ino is unable to find her voice. "We were just wondering where she was."

"Hn." Glancing behind him, Itachi adds, "Well, if you see her today, please tell her I wish to speak with her."

"No problem." With wide eyes Sakura watches the Uchiha walk past them, glancing around as if looking for someone.

"Well," Ino finally speaks. "I guess that confirms it: he misses her. Did you see the look on his face? He's desperate to see her."

"Yeah..." Sakura's brow furrows. "But where is she?"

Several miles away, said Hyuuga, her sister, and her father stand outside a small hospital room, the latter looking highly uncomfortable. He's never been here before with anyone else. "This is her room. Are you sure you want to see her?"

"Yes," Hinata replies, holding her sister's hand tightly. "We both do."

Sighing through his nose, Hiashi nods. "Very well. I'm going to go find her doctor. I'll be back shortly." With that, he leaves the two daughters alone outside the door.

"You ready?" Hinata asks, squeezing her sister's hand as she glances at the smaller female.

"Y-yes." Hanabi hardly ever stutters, the habit falling more onto her sister than herself. The Hyuuga mask of an emotionless face sets her upon features as she steels herself to see her mother for the first time in her life.

"Okay...here we go." With her free hand, Hinata opens the door slowly, revealing a single bed with a single occupant.

A woman lies before them, and she looks extremely frail. Skin as white as snow, dark hair shining a deep indigo in the light streaming in from the window, she breathes slowly with the help of a ventilator, various tubes emerging from her skin and attaching to various machines that beep, buzz, and blink with tiny lights. Her eyes are closed.

For the first time since Hanabi's birth, both sisters look upon their mother.

Hanabi's face twitches lightly, and after a moment she releases Hinata's hand, crying, "Mother!" Latching onto the prone female, Hanabi sobs, something she rarely, if ever, does. Her tears stain her mother's hospital gown.

Hinata doesn't move. She looks so much older...so lifeless. The few mental images of her mother she keeps in her mind, combined with old photos she keeps in her desk drawer, hold a younger woman, so much more vibrant and alive. This woman...she can't be the same mother she used to know.

A single tear slides down the older Hyuuga sister's cheek. "Mother...what has happened to you?" Slowly, she approaches the bedside opposite her sister, taking her mother's hand in her own. Bones are far too easily felt in her fingers, her wrist a sharp angle of skin and bone. Her once full, rosy cheeks are hollow and pale, skin stretched tight over the structure of her face.

For a few minutes the sisters continue their own mourning uninterrupted. Hinata slowly rubs her thumb over her mother's hand, feeling as though in a dream. This person was once in her life, a member of her family that lived in her house and kissed her goodnight, read her bedtime stories and held her as she cried. Now she has been reduced to a pile of bones and skin, barely breathing and nearly lifeless. How could anyone ever reach this state?

"Girls, the doctor is here."

Hiashi returns with a blonde woman in a white coat. Once she shuts the door behind her, said woman gazes at the children before her with pity and sadness. "Hello you two. My name is Tsunade. I've been taking care of your mother for a long time."

"Why won't she wake up?" Hanabi asks, still clinging with fists to her mother's front. "How could you do this to her?"

Hinata sees the pained look on her father's face.

"Hanabi, is it? Honey, we've been trying for a long time to wake your mother up."

"I told them to," Hiashi adds. "It was my decision to keep her like this."

Tsunade glances at the man beside her. "She has been asleep for a very long time, girls. We...we don't think she's going to wake up again."

Hanabi rests her head on her mother's chest, tears still spilling from her eyes. She's silent now, looking a hundred miles away.

"It would be better to let her go, wouldn't it?" Hinata asks, looking down at her sister. "It isn't fair like this."

"No, it isn't," Tsunade agrees. "But it's up to you all to decide. I'll give you some time alone. This is a hard decision, and only you can make it." With that, the blonde leaves the room.

"Girls, I should have told you about this," Hiashi admits. "I can't say how sorry I am...but Tsunade is right – Hinata is right. This isn't fair for your mother, and we have to make a decision. Are we...going to let her go?"

Hanabi sniffles lightly, jerkily nodding her head.

Hinata stares at her father. "Yes. It's been long enough."

Bowing his head, Hiashi nods. "I'll tell Tsunade."

Several minutes later, the blonde returns. "We'll take her off life support. Her body won't be able to last without it – she'll move on to a better place." With deft hands, she starts removing tubes and wires until the room is silent. The woman on the bed lies silent, still barely breathing.

Hiashi hugs his daughters close, tears freely falling on all of their faces.

"G-goodbye, Mother," Hanabi says, wiping at her cheeks. "I l-love you."

"You'll be happy now, Mother," Hinata murmurs. "We'll never forget you...I love you."

"Goodbye," Hiashi says quietly. "Please forgive my selfishness...I...I love you..."

The three watch in silence as their wife, their mother, their friend, passes with a final breath.

.oOo.

"There you are! We've been wondering where you were all day!" Ino hugs her dark-haired friend tightly. "The final bell just rang. Where were you? Is something wrong? You look so sad..."

"I...I had a rough morning," Hinata admits. "I'll tell you both later. Have you seen Itachi?"

"Uh, yeah," Sakura says. "He was looking for you this morning, actually. What's going on?"

"I...I need to talk to him." Releasing Ino's hug, the Hyuuga walks away.

"Huh," Ino sighs. "I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, me too."

.oOo.

"Fugaku?"

Hyuuga Hiashi stands in an office doorway, knocking lightly on the frame. "Can I...talk to you?"

The president of Uchiha Enterprises spins his chair to look at his old friend and rival. "Hiashi. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has...I've come here to...say that I'm sorry. You were right – I'm a selfish bastard. I understand if you never wish to speak to me again, but...I want you to know I don't desire this separation between our families any longer. My daughters...they miss your sons. I know it was I who forbid their friendships, but...I hope you will allow them to rebuild those friendships if they wish. It's all I can ask of you." The Hyuuga bows deeply, long hair falling around his face as his eyes find his feet.

He hears the chair squeak as Fugaku stands, the footsteps that approach. Suddenly a hand finds his shoulder. "Hiashi, please...stand up."

Hesitantly the man complies.

Now taking both of Hiashi's shoulders in his hands, Fugaku smiles. "My old friend...I accept your apology, and hope you in turn accept my own. I was wrong to yell at you...it was your business. I too am at fault...I too allowed this gap to grow between us." Dropping his hands, he extends one at waist-level. "Friends?"

Fighting back tears, Hiashi grips his friend's hand tightly. "Friends."

.oOo.

"Itachi?" Hinata wanders through the now-empty senior hallway. "Itachi?" She passes doors and lockers, seeing no one. Did she miss him? She needs to talk to him...she needs to tell him. Emotions reaching a breaking point, she leans onto the nearest door, sobbing quietly. "Itachi..."

Suddenly the door behind her moves, pushing her forward with a yelp and knocking her down. "Ah!" Landing on her hands and knees, she turns to see a rather confused-looking Itachi staring down at her, one hand holding open the door. Beside it she notices a sign: Men's Bathroom. _You have to be joking..._

"Hinata!" Realizing the situation, Itachi plucks the small female up from the ground, asking, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to push you – it has a stubborn latch and if you don't push hard enough -"

"Itachi, I'm fine, please." Laughing lightly, Hinata looks up at her friend. "Really."

"Okay...well...where have you been? I wanted to talk to you, but..."

"I'm sorry. I had...something I had to take care of today."

"Hinata, have you been crying?" Gently, Itachi wipes some tears from her cheek with his thumb. "You seem to be doing a lot of that lately."

Hinata gives a dry laugh. "Yeah...I know. It's...a long story."

"Please, I have plenty of time." He gestures to a deep window ledge where students usually sit, and she takes a seat next to him, preparing to tell him exactly what has transpired over the last few days.

"And today we finally let her go...well, my father did." Wiping more tears away, Hinata adds, "I made him promise he'd try to fix all of this...with Mother, and your family...I'm so tired of it all. Hanabi misses Sasuke, and though he won't admit it, Father misses Fugaku...and I miss you." Without thinking Hinata wraps her arms around Itachi, leaning into his chest gently. "More than I realized..."

Itachi embraces her in return, slowly stroking her hair. "I've missed you too...but your father made it clear none of us were to contact you if we could help it. As much as I hated it, I respected your father's wishes. But...is he taking back his decision?"

"Yes. He said we can see you whenever we want...that is, if you want to see us."

"Of course. Sasuke and I miss both you and your sister."

"Itachi, there's...there's something else I wanted to tell you."

"Mm?"

Suddenly unsure, she hesitates. "Well, we've been friends for a long time...even if Father kept us apart, I know I still wanted to be your friend. And well...the reason I was crying before, last week, is because I saw a boy I like kissing someone else...and at first I was really upset, because I've liked him for a long time. But after I bumped into you...the more I thought about it, the more I realized...I liked him because the person I really wanted to be with was out of my reach. I turned my affection to someone else because he wasn't available. I know now...that ever since I got to know you, Itachi, I've had a crush on you. You've always been kind to me, and believed in me. I...I think I love you."

Itachi's hand stops on the crown of Hinata's head, his breath hitched in his throat.

"It might not be what you want to hear...you probably like someone else, after being away from me for so long...but I couldn't forget you, not completely. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I had to tell you. I'd be more than happy just being friends. So...that's all of it, I guess."

For several minutes the pair sit in silence. Hinata listens to Itachi's heartbeat, feeling the warmth of his chest on her cheek. The tears are gone, replaced by a sense of peace. Everything that has been bothering her for all these years...they're coming to a close. Her father can start to heal, and the Hyuuga and the Uchiha can start rebuilding their friendships. But...did she ruin it with her confession?

"Hinata...I...I don't know what to say."

"If you want, we can just be -"

He cuts her off with a finger on her lips. "Please. Though I wouldn't admit it before now, I've never stopped watching you. I've never stopped being worried about you or stopped caring and doing what I could from behind the scenes. If you had trouble with someone, I'd have a word with them. If you looked hurt, I'd make sure someone helped you. I tried my best to find loopholes in your father's decision to keep an eye on you. I never stopped watching over you, even if you couldn't see it. And...as you've gotten older and matured, I've noticed how much you've grown. That you are kind to everyone and as fair to all as you can be. You are diligent in your studies and have grown into a fine young woman. I knew about Naruto, and I'm sorry he hurt your feelings. And now I've seen just how mature you are with the dealing concerning your mother and father. I...I can't help but be attracted to you. I tried to channel it into brotherly love when we were younger, but now...now I want to be someone you can trust and turn to no matter what, that will care for you unconditionally.

"I love you too, Hinata."

With that, Hinata feels the last piece fall into place. Happiness floods her heart, and she looks up at Itachi with shining eyes. "Oh Itachi!" Blushing, she squeezes him tightly. "Thank you..."

"You are more than welcome, Hinata. Now...let me drive you home."

.oOo.

Three Months Later

Snow blankets the town Hinata calls home, but she hardly notices. Her house is filled with people, Uchiha and Hyuuga alike. Carefully she balances a tray of fresh cookies in her hands, taking them out into the living room where her combined family waits.

"Oh Hinata, those look splendid!" Mikoto praises, taking one and biting into it. "Mm, just like your mother used to make! Well done!"

"Thank you," Hinata replies, blushing lightly in pride at the compliment. Mikoto was her mother figure for the few years after her mother "died" when the families were still united. Now the slender woman is making up for lost time, helping Hinata and Hanabi learn to cook and bake like their mother used to love to do, and just being a female adult in their life.

Setting the tray on a table, Hinata watches as people take some to try. Her father nods his approval, a small smile on his face as Fugaku, seated next to him, does the same. The two have bonded again, now over their argument and closer than ever. On another couch Hanabi lifts a cookie to Sasuke's lips, begging him to take a bite. After rolling his eyes, the raven-haired male takes the cookie between his teeth, blushing lightly as Hanabi giggles at him. Mikoto watches them with a sly smile, knowing exactly what's going on between the younger siblings.

Content with her endeavor's success, Hinata takes her own seat next to Itachi, who has two cookies in hand. "Here," he says, handing her one. "They're delicious."

"Thanks." Biting into the soft dessert, Hinata swears it tastes just like her mother's, chocolate warm and melted on her tongue.

"Now look at you," Itachi murmurs, wiping at the corners of her mouth. "Chocolate all over your lips..."

"Sorry," she giggles. "It's so gooey..."

"Hn." Apparently not satisfied with his own clean up job, Itachi instead covers her lips with his own, deciding to take care of matters another way.

Squeaking, Hinata blushes heavily in the kiss, still not used to the fantastic sensation of kissing her boyfriend. Once they break apart she hisses, "Itachi! Everyone's here!"

"Hn." Avoiding her protest, he opts to sneak an arm around her, pinning her to his side protectively. "They'll get used to it."

Sighing in disbelief at his antics, Hinata admits defeat and snuggles into his side, feeling the now-familiar feelings of contentment and peace that have finally healed her broken heart. All around her she feels warmth and comfort of her combined family, including her mother. Finally she feels complete again.

**Okay...I officially love this fic! It's so sad in some parts, yet also happy and cute...I love it X3 Anyway, thanks so much for reading. I started this a long time ago...months, I think...so, if it feels a bit choppy, I blame a long gap in writing, but I tried my very best! Review, pretty please – they make my day, and I love hearing how I can improve. But please, as always, keep it positive and constructive – if not, I'll throw small fluffy animals at you! Um...I think that's all I want to say. If I missed anything grammar/spelling/whatever-wise, please let me know – I don't always catch them all. Thanks again so much for reading – you guys are why I keep writing :)**

**Luvz!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
